Talk:Godzilla (2014 film)/@comment-3367060-20140517070247/@comment-6580055-20140517163223
My reaction: This was the first Godzilla film I saw in theaters as well. At the beginning of the film, we have a make-out moment between Joe and Sandra. Well, about a few minutes in, anyways. My sister's reaction was "Now I know why it's rated PG-13". Then there was the MUTO attack on the power plant thing. Sandra was interesting, but she died at the freaking beginning of the film. Not to mention all the drama with the gas. Ford Brody was a decent character, but Elle and Sam were pretty boring (Not to mention there are some VERY awkward make-out moments). I agree that Serizawa and Stenz were good characters. Joe was probably the most interesting in the film. Too bad he died too early. I don't remember the name of that woman that is always with Serizawa, but she was decent. Godzilla was on screen for too less. In Final Wars, he was missing in almost half of the movie, buried in ice. But still, he had a lot of screen time that made the movie memorable. This one, Godzilla 2014 was only on for a bit, and I never really got to see his face. When he first appeared on screen and roared, I think I had a seizure or something. Godzilla's atomic breath? Used only twice. And it just looks like blue fire. Exciting, but used too less. I'm glad Godzilla used his jaws, since those are usually my favorite weapon for monsters. He hasn't really used them since GMK and Megaguirus, I think. And the battles, they kept clipping out of. The MUTOs' deaths? The female's was interesting. Best part of the movie, IMO. That, and when Godzilla wakes up. Even my mom cheered at the female's death. But the male's? Too normal. I expected Godzilla to blow him to bits with his atomic breath, but instead, Godzilla just impaled his neck on a building. The music? Decent. I wasn't paying much attention to the music, but my favorite music was from Megaguirus. Oh, and why the heck doesn't Akira Takadara appear? The plot was alright. But I wonder how much this film was based off other films? The scene where Female Muto looks at her dead children reminds me of Zilla, and her movements remind me of Cloverfield and Leatherback. Male Muto reminds me of Gyaos, Rodan, and Otachi. I know those are mostly just looks of the monsters, but still. Merchandise? I couldn't find a 6-inch Godzilla that looked realistic. Like my favorite one, the Bandai Creation Godzilla 2000. Muto? I couldn't really find realistic figure for him at all. Only that the Godzilla Destruction pack thing was kinda realistic. Only kinda. When Godzilla woke up at the end? My reaction: "LONG LIVE THE KING OF MONSTERS!" The total film reaction? It was cool. Everyone remained silent on the way out, so I didn't really hear anything. The only reaction I heard, I loved and smiled at. "Better than the 1998 one. Way better." I'm still looking forward to getting the atomic roar figure. I'm not the best at movie reviews, so sorry if I wasted your time.